


Beres Has Never Had a Home

by Vixenofthemist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A SIBLING FIC, Beres is 5, Byleth and Beres are little kids, Byleth is 8, Byleth is.... a responsible older brother???, Gen, I just wanted to start warming up writing for this fandom before the game comes out, This is part of my sibling au from tumblr, cute fic?? Sure its cute, fe:3h sibling au, idk what else to tag aljdfsjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenofthemist/pseuds/Vixenofthemist
Summary: | Blurry blue eyes blinked awake as his name registered through his sleep, aided by a persistent hand on his shoulder shaking him with the finesse of a hungry lion. He sat up, trying to focus on the figure kneeling on the side of his bed in the dark.“What?” Byleth groggily asked, the dim moon helping his eyes adjust and reveal the culprit as none other than his little sister. “What is it Beres?”“I’m scared.” She said in a whisper, and looking at her more clearly Byleth could tell.|8 year old Byleth is woken by his little sister, who is scared of their new house and asks her brother for help.





	Beres Has Never Had a Home

“Byleth?”

  
Blurry blue eyes blinked awake as his name registered through his sleep, aided by a persistent hand on his shoulder shaking him with the finesse of a hungry lion. He sat up, trying to focus on the figure kneeling on the side of his bed in the dark.

  
“What?” Byleth groggily asked, the dim moon helping his eyes adjust and reveal the culprit as none other than his little sister. “What is it Beres?”

  
“I’m scared.” She said in a whisper, and looking at her more clearly Byleth could tell.

  
Her blue eyes were wide, reminding him a little of the baby deer he saw when hunting with their dad, filled with uncertainty and fear, and her hands twisted around each other in a constant motion while she chewed on her bottom lip. The gap where she’d lost a tooth the other day visible.

  
“Of what?” He asked, leaning back on his hands as he frowned at her. “We’re in the safest place you’ve ever lived, what are you scared of?”

  
“Well that’s it.” Beres said, now twisting the hem of her nightgown. “I don’t see how this is safe.”

  
Byleth blanched, looking at her like she had just said the craziest thing. (Which, in his opinion she had)

  
“W- what? Of course this is safe, we’re in a house! It’s much safer than a tent or even an inn.”

  
“But how!?” Beres asked desperately. “How is it safer when there’s no where to run if something attacks- the walls keep us in! And and what if something happens to you or dad and I don’t know because I can’t see you? Or something happens to me? How are we supposed to know what’s outside if we can’t look!?”

  
Tears pricked at her eyes as she looked at the walls that separated her family like other children her age looked at the dark woods, seeing the large stones looming above her like a slowly encroaching monster.

  
Byleth looked around himself, not understanding why Beres was so scared.

  
The walls were comforting to him, reminding him of a safer time back when Beres was a baby and their father smiled more. He’d been surrounded by walls then. The walls of their home, the yard, around the monastery- all protective factors in his mind. As he looked at his sister trying hard not to cry, it didn’t occur to him that Beres hadn’t had any of that.

  
She had never lived in a place where walls brought comfort, her memories filled with campfires and trees being the solace after a long day, not the softness of a pillow and the familiarity of a room. They had never slept anywhere before but a tent where all three of them slept in sight of one another, and someone always keeping watch. This new arrangement was a complete upheaval of everything she knew.

  
Byleth let out a sigh, knowing that even if he didn’t understand why she was scared he was going to have to do something to help her, and he knew how important his answer here could be to how fast Beres would grow used to their new home…

  
It was a heavy weight, but it was one he was willing to take if it meant their dad wouldn’t get woken up.

  
Something dawned, and he threw off his blanket.

  
“Come on.” He said, grabbing her hand and climbing off the bed, the sudden coldness of the wood on his feet making him uncomfortable. “I have an idea of something that will help.”

  
Curious, Beres slid off the bed after him, letting him pull her out of the room and down the hallway of the shabby stone house, stopping in front of the dark door between the kids’ rooms.

  
“What are you doing?” Beres asked in an even lower whisper, squinting at the distinct shape of Jeralt, their father, sleeping in his bed. Byleth pressed a finger to his lips and motioned her to stay, before creeping into the room and heading towards the small chest by the bed. It creaked slightly when he opened it, but he didn’t hear his dad stir so Byleth continued, revealing the single item laying against the bottom.

  
Reaching in, he took out the blue sheathed dagger as carefully as he could, noting as he always did that this one was heavier than his. He left the lid open, knowing that it was too heavy for him to close with only one hand, so he just snuck back towards where Beres was waiting.

  
When he reached her he took her hand again, leading her to the next room where she was supposed to sleep, shutting the door behind them as to muffle their voices from waking Jeralt.

  
Once inside, Byleth turned and held out the dagger.

  
“Here.”

  
“But Dad says I can’t have it yet.” Beres said uncertainly, but she was eyeing it with a slight sparkle in her eyes, and Byleth guessed she was feeling a sense of security at the thought of having the dagger.

  
“Dad says you can’t play with it, but are you going to play with it?”

  
“NO!” Beres said fervently, shaking her head. “It’s not a toy I know that.”

  
“Then you can have it. Just leave it under your pillow, that way it’s near at night and if someone does come in, you can protect yourself and us.” Byleth said confidently, pushing it towards her again. The worry that it was to heavy for her entered his mind as she took it from him, but she held it strong, clutching it to her chest as if it were a teddy bear.

  
“There, now climb in bed and we’ll see if it helped you tomorrow morning.”

  
Beres did as she was instructed, climbing into bed and shoving the dagger under her pillow. Byleth came up as she laid down and pulled the patched blanket up to her chin, rolling his eyes as she wiggled to get comfortable.

  
“Feel better?” He asked, and she nodded.

  
“A little, sorry for waking you.” Beres apologized sheepishly, but Byleth shrugged.

  
“It’s okay, better then waking up dad. He needs all the sleep he can get.” He ruffled her hair. “Sleep well.”

  
“Good night.” Beres whispered, and Byleth carefully walked back to his room, peering into Jeralt’s as he passed and was relieved to see he was still asleep. He closed his door behind him, the old oak peeling slightly beneath his fingers. Admittedly, this house didn’t feel as secure as the one in his memories, but it was certainly better than the wild.

Climbing into bed, Byleth subconsciously reached under his pillow and felt where his own blue dagger was, feeling his wave of reassurance at the dyed leathers touch. He didn’t know what it was about the daggers that brought this sense of security when no other weapon could, but he liked to think it was because the dagger belonged to him and him alone. Or maybe because the daggers came from their mother.

  
Either way, it certainly helped him and Beres feel a semblance of stability wherever they slept.


End file.
